


My favourite pillow

by YariChan



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan





	My favourite pillow

No había duda alguna de que el momento favorito del día para Cedric era la noche. Más concretamente, la hora de dormir. Su jornada no era, ni de lejos, tan ajetreada como la de cualquier otro trabajador del palacio, pero la mayor parte de los días los acababa emocionalmente agotado, ya fuera por haber fallado un simple truco ante el rey o por ver frustrados sus planes de conseguir robar el amuleto a la princesa. 

La hora de dormir había sido siempre un ritual muy mecánico para Cedric. Se cambiaba de ropa, cerraba las ventanas y se metía en la cama. Un par de minutos después se oía el suave aleteo de Wormwood que, creyendo a Cedric ya completamente dormido, volaba de su cama hasta la de su dueño, reposando suavemente junto a la almohada., y se iba a la mañana siguiente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo, desde hacía un par de meses las cosas habían cambiado. Sí,  la hora de dormir seguía siendo su momento favorito del día, pero ya no por el hecho de poder descansar de su vida, sino porque ya no descansaba solo. Se había mudado a la habitación de Baileywick y, aunque conservaba su antiguo cuarto por si volvía a necesitarlo, pasaba las noches con él.

Ya hacía bastantes horas que el sol había dejado el cielo dejando paso a una brillante y bonita luna cuando Cedric, extremadamente agotado, abandono el taller y empezó a caminar hacía la habitación del mayordomo. Al llegar se dejó caer en la cama, sin si quiera cambiarse de ropa, y enseguida se quedó dormido.

Por otro Baileywick seguía en las cocinas, ayudando a terminar de recoger todo lo que se había usado en la cena. Se había levantado también muy pronto, y la falta de sueño empezaba a pasarle factura con un dolor de cabeza. Por suerte solo tardaron un par de minutos más en terminar de recogerlo todo y por fin pudieron poner fin a su jornada.  Con rapidez, Baileywick se encaminó hacia su habitación. Al entrar se apresuró al baño, pues después de un día tan duro necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, sin si quiera notar la figura dormida del hechicero en su cama.

Pasó una media hora hasta que Baileywick salió del cuarto de baño, ya completamente preparado para irse a la cama. Al llegar a ella soltó un suspiro, ver a Cedric ahí no le molestaba para nada, todo lo contrario, pero ver que ni si quiera se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos sí que lo hacía. Dio un rodeo al mueble y procedió a quitarle los zapatos y la bata a su pareja, dejando ambos cerca de la puerta, y a meter a Cedric correctamente bajo las mantas. Una vez hubo terminado se trasladó hacia su lado de la cama y se acostó.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando Baileywick sintió el cuerpo de Cedric pegarse a su costado, se había sorprendido de descubrir que el hechicero se volvía bastante afectivo mientras dormía y pasaban las noches abrazados.  Cedric apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, dejando abandonada su almohada.

-Buenas noches –Le susurró Baileywick, antes de dejar un corto beso en su frente y quedarse dormido también. 


End file.
